The wishfulshipping family
by Sage Striaton
Summary: A collection of the family of Iris and st update: Cilan hears a noise in the House decides to investigate


**Hello to all boys! This is my first fanfiction, so i don't know exactly as it will not ... and i have idea. This is a wishfulshipping- family fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy your stay and whether you like it! If we grammatical errors you may find them so learned more since they are in England! Goodbye**

**DISCLAIMAER: THE OC WAS NYASLANDERGIRL S' OC!**

**POKEMON ISN' T MY!(WHY!WHY!)**

**Sage, Basil, Kokum : 5 years old**

ONLY SMALL GAMES

BOOM!BOOM!

In the modest house Striaton rejoiced with loud sound comparable to a flock of Donphan that with hooves struck violently the ground.

On the soft sofa light brown a man from the hair color grass, called Cilan undisturbed read the newspaper. It seemed entirely absorbed by the news that he didn't feel the roar that echoed from the garden; with the green eyes penetrating ,followed carefully every single printed line.

BOOM!BOOM BOOM!

The noise was getting louder, and at this point the boy managed to escape from the world of journalism and check carefully the stay that him: an armchair of a dark shade of brown than the couch, a modest-size television in front of him, a piece of furniture with a picture of a green haired boy spring leaves and a dark-skinned girl and long purple hair on clothes from double ceremony followed by a slew of photos with eventually a small telephone; nothing suspicious.

Everything was normal, only different was a noise coming from the garden. Extremes Cilan remedies was forced to get up from her desk to see who or what produced a noise like that. Crossed with a soft-spoken gentleman as it had always been, the small space separating the inside from the outside, and open the door to reside permanently in the garden with a lawn.

Peered carefully and did not see anything but when he was about to go into the living room a soft hand touched the striped t-shirt.

Was trivia to rotate the guy and what he saw was not really his attention: a little girl with long dark green hair, brown eyes and dark skin that looked at him with sympathy. "Sage! Cilan exulted watching her young daughter of 5 years: he had completely forgotten that his wife Iris had left for an extraordinary work, had left his 3 sons.

Iris is the champion of unova , is a dragon-master and came from the dragon village, but after marrying Cilan had permanently moved to Striaton city.

Iris as her husband loved her children and wasn't entirely sure to leave them alone, with Cilan, on the ground that she knew that her husband could be weird ... but I loved so much and so this time had decided to leave without going without refuse assignment.

While Cilan recalled on the important task that had completely forgotten by reading the newspaper the small green haired girl for getting noticed said gently:

"Dada!"

The man immersed in thought managed to focus the attention on the small daughter and with a sweet smile leaned slowly all honey-coloured eye. "There is my cupcake? "began to ask Cilan.

"Nothing dada!I was playing with Kokum and Basil around here! "answered emphatically Sage.

Cilan breathed resigned and began to look around to see where were the two sons.

"Where are your brothers?"said with a worried tone to the child. "

"Playing on the tree !Except of course, Kokum is too lazy to do such a thing ". Responded to the parent without any worries .

Cilan sighed, he knew that playing on the tree just grew in the garden was an idea of the wifes of course. Once again he found himself immersed in his mind until a squeak very tender fell into his pale ears:

"Daddy!"

For the umpteenth time he found himself in front of one of his sons this time though was not Sage, Basil was with a ball in his hand, and his brother next to him Kokum.

Basil and Kokum were almost equal d appearance but their character was completely opposite:

Basil have slightly ragged hair a bit more clear than just a Kokum but lower tones, while his brother have the hair much more ordered and the same color of those mother's day .The eyes instead of green Basil is penetrating, much more of her father, while her eyes Kokum much paler green reaching almost the dad. Speaking of skin the Basil was identical to Sage: dark but not much, some lighter shade of their mom, while leather is like Kokum dad but a few shades darker. The character of Basil is very lively and adventurous like that of her sister, while Kokum is calm and content, and have a penchant for eating but it was much more robust than Basil..

Cilan was rather glad to have found her two sons but was still thoughtfully on the noise that was in the living decided to leave it alone and paid attention to three children.

"Then small biscuits what are you doing? "the dialogue began.

"Train Papillion, "said Sage.

"We were training to become as strong as Haxorus! "Noted emphasizing Basil.

"Although you will be strong and female even helping mum fighting coaches! "Kokum added with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Papillion Trained? I'm curious to know how it will end this recipe! "Cilan replied.

"THEN COME WITH US!"Cried Sage taking the hand of the father to drag it into the back of the garden.

Once you have made the short trip from the garden with the small tree Sage and Basil climbed with ease on the tree and did see the dad their strategy to train the little Axew.

Papillion was the daughter of Haxorus and Hilda, a small Minccino that Cilan captured on his journey to Kalos. Cilan did not believed possible for a Minccino and a Haxorus could put the world of eggsbut now the guy is fully convinced, also because they were not the only ones who had given birth to eggs, but also Emolga and Pansage.

Cilan looked carefully what his sons were doing: Sage and Basil kept holding a balloon and Kokum was behind all of a sudden the Papillion. The two guys on the ball and tossed tree the Axew puppy began to emit a blue glow from his mouth, but after a few seconds has become a powerful blast.

Cilan in process will cover the face with an arm and feel during the outbreak the same felt noise in the living room.

Once the cloud of smoke that covered the garden Basil and Sage thickening Kokum by her father and saw if he was okay.

"Dad, are you okay? "Asked Basil "

Quiet guys I'm good! So were you to cause that noise? "Cilan churches.

"Yes, we were dada, since powerful move?! "proudly replied the only girl.

"Ah ah ah ah ah !Cilan you laughed with emphasis. "You guys is just a great move!"

"Yes Daddy!But it needs a name! "Kokum Replied.

"You right !Dad give us an idea! "They cried in chorus Basil and Sage.

We thought and Cilan shortly put it with a sincere smile: "Dragon Sneeze!"

"NICE NAME DADA RIGHT! "Cried the triplets.

"But now we are hungry! Dada can you cook? "Sage asked with his hand on your tummy.

"But of course! "

Cilan and replied with this word the three kids ran into the House.

Cilan looked with a smug smile and looked at Papillion: "ah ah ah, like father son, is it really true!"

FINISHHHHH!


End file.
